Baby Robin
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: What happens when Robin gets turned into a baby by Mumbo? same story as Baby Robin, just edited, please review!
1. Mumbo's Trick

_Disclaimer: I do not own TT, the first part of this story was based off of the story Baby BB by Broshrocks, hope you like it!_

Mumbo cackled as he pointed his wand at Starfire. He was attempting to rob the jewelry store and the Titans had turned up in their most annoying way.

"Your magic can't do anything." She taunted, knowing that it was true.

To her surprise he smirked. "That's what you think."

This unsettled her a little. Maybe he really did have some trick up his detachable sleeves.

"Star, be careful." Beast Boy called from the magnetic net he, Raven and Cyborg were currently trapped in. Robin was currently unconscious nearby. As Starfire glanced over Raven made another attempt to break the net.

"You already tried that." Beast Boy said in a bored voice.

"At least she's trying! Get me down!" Cyborg complained from his position suspended on the ceiling of the net, held there by magnets. "Try pulling again, Star."

Turned her attention back to Mumbo whilst trying not to snigger. He brandished the wand.

Beast Boy saw Robin sit up groggily and shake his head to clear it.

"Say goodbye, little girl." Mumbo jeered.

The beam of green energy seemed to leave the wand in slow motion, as was Robin's run. In what can only be construed as a vague attempt at chivalry Beast Boy threw himself in front of Starfire and took the spell.

There was a pop and Robin disappeared in a little cloud of smoke.

"Nice trick. Where'd you send him?" Starfire said, keeping her cool, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"It wasn't a trick, it was a real spell."

"You can't do real magic."

"Of late I can." Mumbo smiled smugly.

Starfire laughed loudly. In a second she was a blur. The next she was back where she started.

Mumbo looked down and didn't see the wand in his hand.

"Looking for this?" Starfire drew the wand out of her cloak. "Hah! I see you've acquired a Stone of mezna-ren. How clever of you." BB sniggered at her sarcasm.

"How-how- how did you do that?" Mumbo spluttered.

"You're not the only one who's learnt a new trick. I would have thought a magician would recognize a sleight of hand. I guess you wouldn't since you barely class as a magician." Casually Starfire pointed Mumbo's wand at him. "hi-ya!" The wand glowed and the purple stone popped out into her hand. Stowing the stone away Starfire casually snapped the wand in half.

The magic was broken. Mumbo turned back into an old man and the magnetic force field collapsed, causing Cyborg to fall heavily onto Starfire and Beast Boy. Beast Boy managed to get himself out as Mumbo tried to sneak off. The grappling hook saw to the capture of Mumbo and the team returned home as the police trucks drove up to take Mumbo to prison.

"Oh Starfire!" Mumbo called as he was taken away. "You may have beaten me this time but there's a little surprise waiting for you at the tower."

Indeed there was. When the four titans entered the lounge the first thing they saw was a toddler sitting happily on the kitchen counter eating a breadstick.

"Is that Robin?" Cyborg asked. Raven flew over to it and examined it tenderly. The boy ignored her and slapped her hands away. Raven huffed and flew over to the couch where she perched disconsolately.

"Stawfire!" the boy called and stretched out his stubby arms to her.

"Oh, how cute!" Starfire said as the boy hopped off the counter and ran to her. She hugged him as best she could. Eventually she managed by holding him at arms length with one hand firmly on his back. She glanced up at the rest of her team. "One question. Why does this not happen more often?"

Starfire watched in bewilderment as the toddler dashed around the lounge and, quite literally, bounced off the walls. Occasionally he would rush up to her and give her a brief hug which she tolerated for a while.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come?" Starfire asked perkily after she had shrugged off one such hug.

"It's just a meeting with the Mayor. We'll be back soon, two hours at most." Cyborg said, rifling through a filing cabinet for something of evident great importance.

"Yeah, but, must I baby sit for so long? Surely Beast Boy-" Starfire broke off as Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the kitchen.

Cyborg stopped searching and watched them. "You know why. He's taken a liking to you and he won't let any of us get near him. God knows why he prefers you, but nevertheless it's true. I agree BB would be better. He is funnier than you, but he really doesn't like him if the screams he lets loose when he tries to get close to him are any clue. Oh, where that is blasted file?" he continued his search.

"It's on the coffee table." Starfire said without looking at Cyborg as she lifted Robin onto the counter and handed him a glass of milk.

"I want a cookie!" the boy shouted.

"I want doesn't get, please does get, OK?" Starfire told him sternly.

Nevertheless Cyborg noticed that she handed Robin a cookie a moment later.

"Have fun, but try not to kill the kid." Cyborg said coming into the lounge with Starfire. "Hey BB, we should really get going."

"You're right, Cy. Come on. Best not to keep the mayor waiting." The three trooped out and Star's gaze met Robin's gaze as he looked up at her innocently.

"Now what?" she asked him.

"We could play a game."

"I can't do many games."

"You do now."

Robin made her play hide and seek. He would have been quite a good hider…if he could control his giggles. Then he made them play cops and robbers with Starfire as the robber. She let him catch her occasionally. She was surprised to find that she had fun playing and learning these new games with him.

Eventually he said he was hungry again.

"Alright. What do you want?"

"I want what you give me." That answer surprised her.

"Tell you what. Tonight, for a treat, you can eat in front of the TV. I'll put Shrek on and you better sit still and behave yourself."

"Yay!" Robin sprang forward and gave Starfire a very big hug.

"Yes, but you are crushing me." She shrugged him off a little later than before. In truth she liked baby Robin; he was really sweet.

Once he had finished his meal of fried chicken and broccoli with mashed potatoes, he snuggled up to her on the couch and she let him.

Small purring snores told her that Robin was asleep and so she paused the film and was about to wake him up to take him to bed when she realized that he didn't have a bed. Laying him down gently on the couch she quietly cleared up his dinner, finishing the bits he hadn't.

There was no point putting him in any of the other Titans' beds. Cyborg's was too uncomfortable anyway and he didn't like the others. Whilst her own room wasn't exactly child friendly she concluded that her room was the best place. She never even considered putting him in his own room…for fear of what was in there buried within the mess.

Drifting back to the couch she gently shook him awake.

"Time for bed sweetie."

"I'm not sleepy." He said as he yawned.

"Yes you are. Come on." She picked him up and carried him out to her room. He cowered a bit when he saw the very bright and colored room. "It's all right. Look I shall cover them up if you wish." With a sweep of her hand some of her pink sheets flew over and covered the brightest walls. This cheered Robin up a bit and Star carried him over to the bed.

Like most toddlers he would sleep perfectly well on the couch in front of a movie but when you put him into bed he flatly refused to settle down. No matter how much Starfire coaxed she couldn't get him to sleep.

In the end she sang him a lullaby from her home planet which worked like a charm.

Realizing the others would be coming back soon she floated quietly back to the lounge and bunged a few pizza's in the oven for them all to eat.

The others found he watching the rest of Shrek whilst two steaming pizza's stood on plates on the coffee table in front of her.

"That film's a bit juvenile for you isn't it?" BB asked curiously.

"I was watching it with Robin and I forgot how funny it was." She replied coolly. "I made pizza. You want some?"

The three titans hopped over the sofa and dug in.

"Hang on, you said you were watching it with Robin. Oh my god you lost the baby, didn't you?"

"Easy, cyborg, do not have "the cow", He's in bed." She told them what they had done.

"Are you telling us that you had fun babysitting?"

"Of course not Cyborg, I just tolerated him.

"But he doesn't like us."

"Is that my problem?"

"In a word…yes it is."

"ok" Starfire said.

After a while, he awoke again. Red-eyed from crying. Starfire asked why he was red-eyed from crying. He replied that he had a nightmare. At that point, she embraced him tight as she tried to calm his fears. He cried in her arms for a long time.

"Come." Starfire coaxed.

"ok." Robin replied shyly. Star and Raven fixed him a snack as Cyborg put in the movie "finding Nemo" for him to watch. Soon, it was midnight.

"Pleasant schlorvax." Starfire called to him from his pin. Soon he was asleep. Star looked at him through the slightly cracked open door. She smiled as she mumbled,

"goodnight sweet Robin, sleep well." She blew an air kiss to him.

The next Morning, at ten o'clock in the morning, he awoke In a cold sweat. He climbed groggily out of bed, hoping for someone to be awake. To his fortune, Cyborg was up, with a surprise.

"Bruce!, Alford!" Robin exclaimed. Tears of joy streamed along his face. He hugged them, still clutching his blanket.

Cyborg told them what happened.

"Call his Mother." Bruce said.

"Yes Master Bruce." Alford said

An hour later, I arrived.

"Robin!" I ran over and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much." I said.'

"Mommy!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks for the call guys." I thanked them. "Starfire, thanksolveyou for taking care of him for me." "Gulipknob." I said joyously.

Later that same day, I took everyone to the park to play. Raven and Beast Boy had a picnic, Cyborg met a cute girl, and Starfire, Robin and I played on the swings. It was a fabulous afternoon. After that, Cy, Raven, and BB went home in the T-Car while Star, Robin and I drove north to Robin's grandparents house. After about two hours there, we drove home.

"I'll be right back, ok sweetie?" I asked.

"ok, Mommy." He replied and then continued sucking on his pacifier.

I drove as fast as the legal limit would let me. I returned in about a half hour, darting inside the tower. I got his room ready in about two and a half hours. But, today was different, a rush of confusion overpowered me. I strolled into the living room of the tower to find Starfire tickling Robin all over. At that moment I felt so blessed with everything that I had. A wonderful friend, a beautiful son, and a promising career.

I fixed him a snack and then told him a story before bed.

"Mommy," he asked

"what baby?" I asked

"Where is Daddy?" he asked

"well," I replied "your father, James was in the war in Iraq, and um," I trailed off while fighting back tears "He's gone." I said.

"What do you mean gone?" he asked shyly.

"He's dead." I said.

He cried as I told him. I held him close while he was crying. The other titans were listening in silence. They bowed their heads in respect. After he stopped crying, I tucked him into bed and watched him dream. At about 2:00 in the morning, I was woken up by movement. It was Robin.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream." He said "can I sleep here with you?"

"of course sweetie." I said as I kissed his head.

After a while, he finally fell asleep. I smiled faintly while falling asleep.

The next morning I awoke bright and early. The sounds of birds tweeting filled the air. I felt better about today and headed off to the roof to watch the sunrise. The faint glow of the sun was welcoming. After an hour I went to the living room. To my delight, I found Roses and chocolates with a letter attached, waiting on the coffee table. I read it, confirming what I already suspected. James had been killed in battle. I read this with horror filled eyes. After I finished reading the letter, I cried on the couch for I don't know how long. After a long two hours, Robin awoke.

"good morning honey." I said

"hi mom." He said. I noticed that he had dark circles around his eyes.

"Didn't sleep well huh?" I asked inquisitively. He merely nodded in response while sticking his pacifier into his mouth. Then lying down on the couch and looking for his blanket. He found it and then resumed his position. I turned on the T.V. and watched him fall asleep. By noon, all the other titans were up. I stroked my hand through his dark black hair as they entered.

"uh, hi." Raven said.

"Hello!" Starfire said cheerfully.

Starfire seemed to sense that something was wrong. After all of the other titans left the room, she pulled me aside.

"Something troubles you?" she asked. I told her.

"I am sorry for your pain." She replied. I decided not to stay in this depressed state.

"after Robin wakes up, do you want to take the white limo and go to the spa?" I asked. She nodded. We smiled. On the way there, we talked about things that have happened in our lives. I felt good confessing these accomplishments as well as the defeats. As we arrived at the spa, I started thinking about the point of view from Robin's perspective. What would he think? I didn't have to think very long on this question, because as soon as we got to the spa, he said it looked neat.

"How do you feel, baby?" I asked him after being at the spa for an hour.

"ok." He replied sleepily.

After we got back to the tower, Robin took another nap. I thought about the past, thinking of the special feelings I had back then. When James was still alive, when we celebrated our first Christmas, and more. I felt stressed. I laid down on my bed to think. I asked Raven and Starfire if they wanted to go out to do some karaoke. They said yes. We sang our hearts out, laughed, joked, and felt the spirit of each other's company take hold. After we got home, we went to bed. In my head, I reviewed the night I had. I felt happy for the first time in days. I was exhausted and ready to fall asleep.

The next morning I awoke groggily from my bed. I awoke to the sound of muffled screams. I ran to the living room, but it was just a video game. I slowly walked to my room and went back to bed. It was eleven o'clock. Perfect. I went back to sleep for an hour before being shaken awake. It was Robin.

"what are you doing up, sweetie?" I asked.

"I wanna play." He said

"I'm sorry, honey, but mommy can't play right now." I said

He pouted and then left. I fell asleep. Then, I awoke to lunch. I tried to think of something, after what he found out about his father, he probably felt awkward. I tried to think of something to say, but my mind was empty of things to say. I didn't know how much he had been hurt, until I found him in his room crying.

"sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

" I want to see daddy." He said

I held him close and said that I wished that I could see him too. He cried in my lap, and I tried to find words to say, but there was nothing I could say. I felt sorry that he had to know this.

"I know, me too, honey, me too." I replied.

"You guys need to do me a favor." I said when Robin was asleep.

"Sure." Cyborg said

"Anything." BB said.

"You need to keep the truth about my Husband a secret from Robin, ok?" I asked. They nodded understanding my request. The truth was that my husband wanted to beat Robin until he died. I was relived. I knew that Robin felt that part of him was missing. Sadly, I felt that way too. I told the other titans the truth earlier. Now they knew. I waited a minute, thinking of what was happening, just then, there was a knock at the door...


	2. a little fun

_Disclaimer: I do not own TT, _

I was very surprised when I opened the door to see none other then my best friend Sorina who had brought over her two-year old daughter Beast Girl. I hugged her as she stepped inside. I then forgot all about the past as Sorina and I laid on the couch, conversing about our current lives. Robin and Beast Girl were playing together and having a great time. I occasionally looked over my shoulder just to check on them, but seeing them fine each time. I looked at Robin as he looked at me with somewhat sympathetic eyes.

"Hug?" he asked reaching up his arms. I smiled and picked him up, pulling him into a fierce hug. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before putting him back down to play. He flashed me a quick smile and then ran off to play with Beast Girl.

After about three hours of conversations, laughter, and play, it was time for Sorina and Beast Girl to leave. I said good-bye as I picked up Robin, a blanket in hand and pacifier in his mouth. He waved to them as they walked out of sight. As I shut the door flashes of the day filled my eyes. I smiled as I walked down the hallway to put the miniaturized boy wonder down for a nap. As I put him down in his crib, I watched him fall asleep. He looked so...peaceful.

"Good night, little robin" I whispered as I let the automatic door slide shut behind me. I took one last quick peek at him just moments before the door closed. Robin was deep asleep, sucking on his yellow pacifier. I could only walk back down the hall and wonder,_ what will become of me? _although, I had a pretty good idea in mind.

The others had gotten pretty used to me by now. There were no more strange looks being shot my way, and it was really easy to get along with them. It was a great ending to the perfect day.

**PLZ Review!**


End file.
